Hidden Love
by Babyblueyesangel15
Summary: They didn't know who they were but they did all along.
1. Hermione's Summer

Author's Note- I don't own anything but the plot. But

Author's Note #2- Takes place after Half-blooded Prince But Dumbledore is alive and Snape has always been a good guy!

Author's Note #3- Good to be writing again, and Im going to try to update all the other stories too some day this week! So Start Reviewing!

Students were rushing aboard the Hogwart's Express, Not wanting to miss it. But four were already aboard and sitting together, Talking about the summer, and the upcoming year. Two were looking forward to the school year more than others; Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.

Over the summer, Hermione Granger's mother were killed in a Death Eater Raid whenever she was with the Weasley's house and her father was at work. But the one person that talked her through it, someone she didn't know, well in person that is. She met him on the computer, on a website called Wizardplace.wand, for wizards and witches and all the magical world to meet. It was quite poplar with students in Europe, even In America. All she knew about him was that he had a hard life and that he was at Hogwarts as a student.

She told him her secrets, her life, and fantasies. What she desired, and what she feared. He knew what she wanted. And he seemed to care. Hermione didn't know why she told him it, but she did. Her mother and father always taught her to be careful on websites, and to never give out personal information.

Hermione still wanted to talk to him during the school year, so she found how to talk to him on the website, but still get around the rules of no electronics on the Grounds. So all they had to do whenever they wanted to talk to each other is to wave the wand in a square, and say "communicatus". Then a computer like object appears and they can talk to each other whenever they are alone. They were only ones who knows.

Hermione was thinking about him, as she got interrupted saying that they were at Hogwarts. She was excited about the upcoming year, she was Head Girl. But something didn't seem right now that her mom wasn't here to see it. So, Her, Harry, Ron, And Ginny all racing up to the castle talking about face the challenges that awaits them.

After the Feast and catching up with other friends, Hermione wanted to get up to her New Head Girl's Chambers, to talk to her friend from the summer.

"Communicatus" she said, then the computer "pop"ed up

XHxCaTxAngel: Are you there and are you alone?

DragonRider2000: Yes I'm alone and yes im here.

XHXCaTxAngel:Good,because I wanted to say, Welcome to a new year!

DragonRider2000: I missed talking to you the past day.

XHXCaTxAngel:I missed you too.

DragonRider2000: How was your ride to here?

XHXCaTxAngel: It was ok, Just talked to my friends, u?

DragonRider2000: Same thing.

XHXCaTxAngel: So are you going to tell me what house you are in like you told me you would whenever we got to school?

DragonRider2000: Gryfinndor.

Author's Note #4- My first Cliffhanger, Any Guesses on who it is? Review and find out in the next chapter.


	2. Harry's Summer

Harry's Summer was the same as always, mental abuse from his uncle and cousin. He was still suffering from Sirius's death. He was the father, he never had. But He did find a way to be away with everything. His Uncle, gave him a computer, because he didn't want to see him. Harry, just type away on the computer, did some homework, and practiced his magic from the inside of his room.

Harry found the same website as Hermione. But he did not know that she was on it. He played with it, made himself a different person, but with a touch of Harry. He got to admit he wanted to study more, to become a professor or go for quidditch full time not an Auror that everyone wanted him to be.

But he never put his name out and he told the story that everybody knows about him. He was just Harry, Not "The boy that lived".

He started talking to this one girl, She didn't give her name. But oddly enough, she seemed familiar. He still didn't give her information that could tell who he was. It was weird, for this girl that he didn't even know, he started to fall for her.

By the end of the summer, they were talking the time, even about their most "intimate" details. Harry started healing, for the lost of Sirius. And started looking forward to the upcoming year. He told her that whenever they get to school, He'll tell her what house he was in. He already knew she was in Gryfinndor, but he didn't dare to tell her that he too was in that house.

Harry started thinking about who it could be, but nobody came to thought. So he won't worry about it until it was that time to.

Whenever he got to school, he wanted to get to the Gryfinndor tower, and talk to her. In honesty, he sorta missed talking to her. But he had to wait for Albus Dumbledore speech to be finished, the sorting of the new students, and the feast to be done. So whenever it was over, he was the first ones to the dorm.

By the time that he was up to the dorm, He was already getting wrote to.

XHxCaTxAngel: Are you there and are you alone?

DragonRider2000: Yes I'm alone and yes im here.

XHXCaTxAngel:Good,because I wanted to say, Welcome to a new year!

DragonRider2000: I missed talking to you the past day.

XHXCaTxAngel:I missed you too.

DragonRider2000: How was your ride to here?

XHXCaTxAngel: It was ok, Just talked to my friends, u?

DragonRider2000: Same thing.

XHXCaTxAngel: So are you going to tell me what house you are in like you told me you would whenever we got to school?

DragonRider2000: Gryfinndor.

DragonRider2000: But we both should get to bed, Got classes in the morning.

XHXCaTxAngel: Yeah, Goodnight.

DragonRider2000: Goodnight.

That was the end of it, and he wanted to say who he was, he wanted to know who she was. But It was too soon. So he'll wait, until she's ready.

Author's Note- I know that these two chapters has been short, but I promise they will get longer!


	3. The Letter

The next day in Classes, Hermione kept looking around, trying to figure out who "DragonRider2000" could be. But no one seem to be like him that she knew. She wanted it to be someone that actually liked her. But she thought, how can anybody like me. So she decided that later that night, She will owl him.

Harry was sitting next to Hermione, as she acted as if something was on her mind. Ron, he was just doodling on his parchment. He hasn't said anything to Ron or Hermione about "XHXCaTxAngel", and he won't until he knows who she is.

Harry and Hermione, both had the rest of the day off, but Ron had extra classes to take, to get caught up with them.

"Harry, I know we haven't talked much since the train, And I'm sorry about that." Hermione Apologized.

"Don't be, you have no reason to be. But I have some homework to do for Transformation tomorrow." Harry said in a rush to talk to "XHXCaTxAngel"

Hermione stopped, and tapped her foot, "You mean you haven't finished it, You had all summer to do it."

Harry looked at her and said, "Yeah I know, but I was occupied with other schoolwork. But I really need to go and finish."

"Okay, but I want to see it after you are done!" Hermione said, as she too went to her dorm to talk to "DragonRider2000".

Harry got to the Gryfinndor tower before Hermione got to her dorm. "Commiutcatus" he said

DragonRider2000: You there babe?

XHXCaTxAngel: Yeah, I'm here. How was your classes today?

DragonRider2000: They were alright, Same old, Same old.

XHXCaTxAngel: Hey, Is it okay if I send you a Owl tonight?

DragonRider2000: Yeah sure, Y?

XHXCaTxAngel: I just wanted to.

DragonRider2000: Oh, Okay. Do you wanna meet me?

XHXCaTxAngel: Yes, more than anything. I've been trying to figure out who you were all day today.

DragonRider2000: Ive been doing the same thing.

XHXCaTxAngel: I will owl you with a time and a place.

DragonRider2000: Do you want to be with me?

XHXCaTxAngel: We went over this over the summer

DragonRider2000: So that's a yes?

XHXCaTxAngel: Yes. But I need to know who you are. To make sure you aren't a Death Eater.

DragonRider2000: U know that isnt true.

XHXCaTxAngel: But I need to be sure.

DragonRider2000: I know.

XHXCaTxAngel: What time is it?

DragonRider2000: Time for you to get a watch.

XHXCaTxAngel: Ha. Ha. No is it past Dinner?

DragonRider2000: OH shit, it is, and i told my friend that i will talk to him, Gotta go. Bye Hun.

XHXCaTxAngel: Bye.

Hermione had an advantage, she didn't have to go down to the Great Hall to eat. In her dorm she had a small kitchen. It had a black stove, black and white titled floors, a sliver plated refrigerator. A small round, wooden table, that could seat two.

So Hermione went into her kitchen and made herself Sweet and Sour Chicken, and to drink, some tea. As she ate, she wrote the letter.

"Dear Rider,

Tonight Midnight, Astronomy Tower. Nobody will be there tonight, its cloudy. Give Minny a treat, I think shes a baby, and she needs to be rewarded to come back. Thanks soo much!"

Another thing Hermione had to her advantage is that she didn't have to go up with all the other owls to get to something sent. She had a small owl she bought at Diagon Alley this summer, Her Name is Minny.

"Minny, send this to DragonRider2000" She said as Minny flew off.

Meanwhile, Harry rushed down to Great Hall to meet Ron to talk about classes, girls, quidditch, you know the normal male topics at Hogwarts. But he anticipated the letter from the girl, saying when they would met. In Honesty, that is why he wanted to get down to the Great Hall badly.

Ron was talking to Harry, but it went through one ear and out the other. Until the mail came. A small owl, a baby actually came towards him and landed on his head. Whenever he finally got the small owl off his head, he read to himself what the letter said:

Dear Rider,

Tonight Midnight, Astronomy Tower. Nobody will be there tonight, its cloudy. Give Minny a treat, I think shes a baby, and she needs to be rewarded to come back. Thanks soo much!

He was excited, he was going to meet this girl, who he fell in love with tonight. He was Grinning mad.

Author's note- I will add more about Harry in the next chapter. But Im tired...lol.

Thanks for all the nice Reviews!


	4. The Meeting

It was about 11:30 and Harry was about to go up to the Astronomy Tower, Nerves all ajar. Ron kept persisting on where he was going, but he couldn't tell him. He wanted to know this girl, before he introduced her to Ron. Strangely enough, Harry noticed he has barely seen Hermione. But he thought that it was because of her head duties with Zacharias Smith. But unfortunately, he has seen Zacharias more than he has seen Hermione.

So it was now 11:45 and he figured that he should get up to the Tower a little early before she did. He just hoped that she wouldn't back out.

Hermione was getting ready, and knew for some reason that DragonRider2000 wouldn't back out, so she couldn't now. She was nervous, actually beyond nervous. She knew that this man could be so sweet, but what if it was a trick. Harry has yet to beat Voldemort, and the DeathEaters are still around. She knows that she could protect herself but it still a scary thought to think.

She put herself together, and walked up to the Astronomy tower, at 11:30. She waited and waited. Until she saw a figure come in the door that looked familiar.

"Hi." Is all She said.

"Hi." he Replied.

"HARRY?" Hermione yelled is question.

"Yeah. What are you doing here Hermione?" He said as he walked forward to see if it was really her.

"Well I'm meeting someone here. What are you doing here?" She asked, but she already knew.

"Same...Wait a minute, if you are meeting someone here and meeting someone here. Are you "XHXCaTxAngel"? He asked.

"Yeah. I never knew you could be soo sweet Harry." She said shyly.

He sat next to her on the windowsill, and said "I never knew you would go on a site and meet a guy."

"Well, I wanted to know how it feels like to be beautiful" She admited.

"Why didn't ask me that? I know that you are beautiful." He said with a small smile.  
"You're just saying that Harry, why did you go on that site."

"I wanted to know how it felt to be normal, to know how it would feel if I wasn't "the boy-who-lived"."

Hermione just looked at him, She always had liked Harry romantically, Just didn't think that he'd be interested in her.

Harry was pondering the same thought, She looked beautiful. He has always just wanted to take her in his arms, and just hold her.

"You can go back to the dorms if you want. And you can take back everything you have ever said" Hermione said out of nowhere.

"Why would I do that? Whenever its the cold blooded truth." Harry said, "Hermione, I have always loved you. You remember whenever I told you that I had a friend that I have always been closed to, that I would love to be with, until you came around? Well I was talking about you. I just didn't know it was you that I was talking to."

Harry went over and held her chin up to him. He saw that she was crying. "Harry, It sounds so good, but how do I know if its the truth."

"Like this", He bent over and kissed her passionately.


	5. Leavin' and Questions

Hermione was in awe, and well shocked to say the least. Harry has always been shy around girls. Why has he became so forward with her? She felt his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and let Harry's smooth tongue feel her mouth. She felt Harry's hand go in between her chest following her school tie.

She pulled away from the kiss and told him "Harry, Not right now."

Harry gave her a small kiss, and said "I understand, I just got a bit carried away."

"I guess we should be getting to bed soon, I have Advanced Transfiguration in the morning and I know you have Advanced Defense the Dark Arts." Hermione shyly said.

"Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?" Harry asked as he held her in his arms.

"I'm fine Harry, I just walk through the door and walk down the steps and I'm at my dorm. But you can see me down." Hermione said.

"I think I will, because that's my way down." Harry stood up from where he was sitting on the windowsill next to Hermione, and took her hand and helped her up.

"Thank you." She politely thanked

So Harry and Hermione walked down the Astronomy Tower, Like A King with his Queen. They were hand and hand, happily content.

Harry Didn't want it to end whenever they got at the painting that lead into Hermione's dorm. He wanted her to still be in the Gryfinndor Tower. He secretly would watch her for a couple years, whenever she would fall asleep in front of the fire with a book next to her open. Those were the times whenever he started to fall in love with her.

"Well I better get in there." Hermione said even though she wanted nothing more that to stay with him.

"Yeah you should." He said as he gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Meet me in the Great hall, at um...8:30?"

"Sure." Hermione said, then she whispered to herself whenever she went into the door, "I'd rather you be with me."

Just as Harry heard the door close, he heard her whisper that he'd be with her. How he wished that he was with her. He never thought that he would feel so relaxed kissing her. He was nervous, but it seemed like that is what he was meant to do. He rushed up to his dormitory and hoped that nobody was awake.

Hermione, she was in her bed fit for a queen, it was a canopy king sized bed with red and gold drapes, Thinking of that night. She knew that everything with that kiss was true, it made every hair on her neck stand up. She never thought that Harry would ever feel that way about her. She thought that Harry and Ginny was destined to be together. Never them together. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get any sleep that night and she for once didn't want to do school work. All she wanted to do was think about what Harry was doing at that moment.

Harry, wasn't so lucky. Ron was up waiting for him.

"Where were you at tonight?" Ron asked with his arms crossed.

"I was doing some stuff around the castle, mother." Harry said with a smirk

"Yeah, well, I think that I'm going to ask Hermione on a date" Ron said with a smile.

"NO." Harry yelled.

Ron was now confused. "Why not? You know how I fancy her."

"I thought it was a crush, nothing more." Harry said.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ron asked.

"You'll see tomorrow, and I hope you don't hate me." Harry said, as he walked up to the dorm.

(I know the past chapters have been short, but I promise that they will get longer)


	6. Hermione's Dorm

(A/N: I know the last chapter was lame but it was necessary)

Hermione woke up the next morning and was relieved that she fell asleep lastnight. It was 8:00 in the morning and she heard a knock on the painting. She wondered who would need her this early in the morning. She woke up and went to the painting, not bothering to put a robe on over her pink plaided pajamas.

"I'm coming, One second" She hollered as she ran to the painting. Whenever she finally got to the door somebody busted through. "Harry?"  
"Ron...wants...you..." Harry said out of breath.  
"Did you run here and run in a couple of walls along the way?" Hermione asked quizzically.  
"Ha..ha. You're funny." Harry responded. "I did run here, and He caught me lastnight, to tell me that he was going to ask you on a date. Don't go on it." He pulled Hermione to him.  
Hermione was stunned, but happy to be in Harry's arms, "But me and him broke up last year, and it was awkward. I will put him down easily. Then tell him I'm with his best friend. So we will have broken hearted Ron, then he'll hate us. Sounds good to me." She said as she was being a smart alack.

"Well what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Find somebody for him." She said as if it was the most simplest thing.

"Like who?" He asked quizzed.

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Didn't you know that I used to be in the Gryffindor Girl Dormitory?"

"NO REALLY?" Harry Smirked.

"Well Lavender always went on about him she still like him. I will talk to her right now. Stay here and Eat, or go down the the Great hall, just eat." Hermione said as she gave Harry a kiss and left.

Harry was stunned at Hermione's actions, He thought that she never thought Hermione had ever token place in one of those conversations. He thought that everybody would be surprised at that. But He decided that he'd have a peek at Hermione's Quarters until she came back.

He saw that her living room was huge, and books on every wall completely filled, so there was no wall color that he could see. He thought that's his Hermione for him. Then in the middle there was a blue suede couch that looked so cushy and soft. There was small wooden table that could seat two people in the top right corner, but could only had fit Hermione because all her books was on it. There was a small fireplace on the left wall with a big white fluffy rug. On the Northern wall between the wall of books there was a huge window looking onto the Quidditch field.

Harry moved on the the door that was East wall, and followed it to the next room, It was the bathroom. The walls and floor moved like the Great halls' ceiling, but it looked as if it was a rain forest. The sink had vines swirling around it, it was tan porcelain. Then the bathtub, was also porcelain, but it was a square and it looked as if it could fit thirteen people. There was beautiful exotic plants that he didn't even know what the all were, then he looked above and the tub and there was a huge waterfall falling into the bathtub. The toilet was completely surrounded with different vines. It camouflaged with everything. Harry could barely find it. The he saw a door on the furthest wall, and he went through it.

It led him into a small corridor that had two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Harry decided that he would go on the right door first. It was the kitchen. It had wooden floors and and had tan walls with a green ribbon shaped stripes on the top of the wall. It had a good sized refrigerator, a island, and a black gas stove, and a tin sink. The there was a dining table, that was wooden, and four wooden chairs. There was a window that was small but would give off enough light during the day.

So Harry ate some cereal and went to check out the other room, which he excepted it to be Hermione's bedroom.

So he crossed the hall and found that his prediction was right, it was Hermione's bedroom. Everything was Red and Gold. He was wowed. The first thing that he noticed was a huge dark cherry wood canopy bed with Red and Gold drapes. There was a Gryffindor rug with a loin on it hanging above a huge fireplace. Then there was a dark cherry wood desk, bookshelf, and dresser. There was a book on her desk, that said diary. There wasn't any lock on it, so he thought that he would look at the first page.

"Dear Diary,

I just started my 6th year here at Hogwarts. My heart started pounding whenever I saw Harry. He was a the Sirius House almost all summer barely ever came out, I only saw him once over the summer. I wish he knew how I really felt about him, how I felt about him since the first time I met him. Over the years I have started fall in love with him. At first it was nothing just friendship, or so I thought. Then He started talking to me more and more. And I started to love hearing the sound of his voice. He started telling me more things that I wouldn't think of anybody telling me. Then I fell for him.

I started dating Ron over yesterday. I have no bloody clue how long me and him will last. Maybe it will get my mind off of Harry.

Yes, Yes, Yes, I'm always act like I'm the know-it-all that don't think about boys. I haven't ever either. Except for Harry. And I know I'm a Know-it-all but i wanna be the best, I have to prove to everyone that just because I'm a "mudblood" that it doesn't make me any different.

Oh, something that Ginny said. She said that she loved Harry. I have heard her talk about him since I met her. Its not love, its a crush. I haven't told anybody about how I feel about Harry except for a friend that I have had since I was like two named Jane. She's been begging to met him.

But I'm so confused, I think I'm going to do some school work.

Me"

Harry was amazed at what he had read. He really didn't know that she liked him so long, and then he read that she had gone the length to say that she loved him. As his thoughts wondered he walked back into the living room. He was absolutely stunned. He had always loved her too. Just never thought that she would return the feelings. But now he has the chance.

"Harry, I'm back." Hermione yelled as came in through the portrait.

"Okay love, I'm sitting on the couch." Harry said suddenly nervous.

Hermione came in and saw Harry was laying on her couch. "You know you have class right now?"

"Yes." Harry said simply.

"Why aren't you there?" Hermione questioned.

"I know that your class isn't till an hour." Harry answered.

"Why would that matter?" Hermione wondering why he didn't want to go to his favorite class.

"Because I wanna be with you." Is what Harry said.

Hermione said with her hands on her hips, "Harry You need to go to class."

Harry got up and kissed her, and said "For you love."

Hermione was confused on his actions, but she put it aside, until later. She went into her bedroom to get dressed in her uniform for the day. Whenever she went into her room, she found that her diary was open from a year ago. That is whenever she knew exactly what happened. Then she thought, _how in the hell did he find his way through this. I mean its not that difficult but I thought the bathroom would throw him off. _

While Hermione was figuring out what was happening with her diary and Harry. Lavender was off to find Ron.


End file.
